The Mocking Adventures of Poor Amy Rose
by terrasterrortales
Summary: Yes, this story is super random... and crazy... I am not making fun of Amy Rose in any way. I just wanted to do this for fun... so I hope you can enjoy. Please no hate comments/reviews, I worked hard on this.


**WARNING: IF YOU LIKE AMY ROSE THIS MAY NOT BE THE STORY FOR YOU! IT DOES NOT MAKE ANY FUN OF AMY ROSE, HOWEVER DOES HAVE A FEW SCENES WITH OFFENSIVE COMMENTS ABOUT AMY. Don't worry, I actually think Amy's cool. I just made this for fun.**

**Narrator (Terra):** So... I've finally decided that making a new story was necessary.

**Amy Rose:** And this time, I'm the main character! Yeah!

**Rouge:** Uh... Amy... about that...

**Amy Rose:** Oh, I bet I get to chase Sonic, and soon I'll win his heart, and he'll fall in love with me... *Amy goes into a trance*

**Rouge:** AMY!

**Terra:** Never mind guys... let's just start the story.

**Prologue**

Born to a beautiful peacock and a green iguana at the Seaside Hill Memorial Hospital, Amy Rose was the cutest pink hedgehog to be born. She had the perfect green eyes to make the mother fall into a trance each time she cooed, and her eyes would always twinkle at every giggle her parents made. By the time Amy Rose was three months, she saw herself in the mirror and curiously pointed. Realizing that she had looked nothing like her parents, she assumed she was adopted. Her parents tried to convince her in every way, and even found obvious proof that she was related to the peacock and iguana. Amy Rose opposed, and ran away.

The three month old baby crawled her way into the forest, and into the woods. Finally reaching civilization, she found a sign. "Entering Emerald Hill," it said. _Gagagagooeeey_, Amy thought, which in baby language, meant, "Maybe I'll find someone who is my kind." While crawling down the highway, so many cars came to an abrupt stop and started to honk until they saw the baby hedgehog crawling it's way across Speedy Highway.

Making her way down the intersection of Emerald Hill Boulevard and 67th, she spotted the most gorgeous looking blue hedgehog playing at the playground. He was three years old, ran speedy fast, and looked like he never gave up hope. Amy seemed to grow an attraction to the blue hedgehog and tried to make her chance possible. She crawled up to the blue hedgehog.

"Agagagoobooeey Amy!" Amy said as she approached the blue hedgehog, which meant in baby language, "Hey, my names Amy. So how's it going?" The blue hedgehog looked with puzzlement, and then let out a growing smile. "Hi Amy, you're really adorable. My name's Sonic!" Amy had no idea what Sonic had said, but as soon as she saw him running at full blown super Sonic speed, she decided to crawl around the playground and catch him. "Soniku!" Amy yelled as she caught Sonic. That was her new nickname for him.

**Chapter 1: The 10 Years Later**

Before the ten years, a young hamster had found Amy Rose alone at a local Super Target Store when Amy started raiding the electronics aisle. "Where's your mommy?" the hamster had requested to the pink hedgehog. Amy was two years old at that time. "Me doesn't have mommy!" Amy replied with a huge smile showing all of her teeth, which were only four of them. Did she have a lot of cavities. The hamster for some reason adored her, and her little tiny voice, giving her the revolutionary thought that if she adopted her, she would be able to keep her forever.

Amy, now ten years old, went to the Emerald Hill Elementary School. She ended up going to school, acting almost like a ditzy and popular child, and was hated for her actions often. She always wore pink this, pink that, pink everything and acted like she was smart but forgot what two plus two was.

"Amy Turkey Ham Rose! What is two plus two?" The teacher strictly questioned. Amy Rose hesitated and replied, "Hey. My like, middle name is like, not like, Turkey Ham. It's like-," and then the teacher replied, "Okay. Amy Like Rose."

"Miss, like, Froggy, my middle name is like, Turquoise."

"But you aren't Turquoise, Amy, and my name is not Miss Like Froggy, it's Misses Princeton."

A brown squirrel named Sally, and her best friend named Veronica, a lavender bunny, couldn't manage at least a giggle or two. It was so hilarious to see Amy Rose and Mrs. Princeton argue about their names for over hours. They thought that it was the best school entertainment for them. Not realizing that time had ticked, all of the students except for Amy Rose ran to the cafeteria.

Amy Rose was shocked with worry. "Hey like guys! Like, wait for me!" Sally and Veronica saw, and suddenly ran faster. "Let's go to the courtyard instead! Hurry before Amy sees!" they both exclaimed and suddenly hid as they ran, regardless of whether Amy was behind them or not. Meanwhile, Amy began to shed a few tears. Why am I never accepted? There's no one like me... I guess this place is not for me, she thought to herself. While thinking about it, she left for the fields, and ran away again. She only wanted to fit in.

She ran towards a huge crowd of so many trees, and managed to spend the night in the forest. She thought she was able to survive there since that's where she thought she belonged, however suddenly reached a clearing of the forest. There she found a sign that read "Entering Seaside Hill." She made her way down a place that gave her a sense of Deja Vu, and just realized that it was the longest Deja Vu feeling she had ever felt. "Whoa... I must, know this place," Amy said to herself, without realizing she didn't say the word "like."


End file.
